


a strange being

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: practice prompts [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Introspection, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Character(s), POV James Potter, Sirius and Remus show up briefly, Young James Potter, im trying to figure out my characterization so this might be a lil off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: “My head hurts,” Sirius said fifteen minutes ago, rubbing at his temple. “Think I’ll take a nap.”And James had said back, “I’ll wake you for dinner,” and then Sirius nodded and laid down in his bed and slept.---written for the prompt, “Making sure to be quiet while they’re taking a nap.”
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: practice prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	a strange being

**Author's Note:**

> another practice prompt with @whateverrrrwhatever, not britpicked but i did go thru to try and take out anything egregiously american.  
> title from Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie

“My head hurts,” Sirius said fifteen minutes ago, rubbing at his temple. “Think I’ll take a nap.”

And James had said back, “I’ll wake you for dinner,” and then Sirius nodded and laid down in his bed and slept.

And now, James is sitting in his own bed, working idly on his assignments. They’ve hardly been in class for a week, but already the work is piling up. The past few days, he and Sirius have sat and done it together, perhaps talking more than they should’ve been, and maybe James has already gotten used to having company while he blunders through Charms. Doing it alone is boring, and lonely, and means he actually has to do it rather than think of things that’ll make his new friend belly-laugh. 

Sure, he could go to the Common Room and sit with one of the other first years, but most of them probably wouldn’t appreciate that he doesn’t really want to work but to have fun. Peter wouldn’t mind, he thinks, and neither would Remus. But Remus is off somewhere—he said, but James wasn’t listening—and he isn’t sure if Peter is in the common room—he doesn’t seem to like it in there if he’s all alone. All that’s left, really, is the first year girls, and he figures he should only brave them in an emergency.

He’s got no choice, then, and he knows it. Twirling his quill, he sits for a few long moments, thinking maybe—maybe he should just go and find Remus? Or maybe one of the older kids in Gryffindor House would be willing to have him around. But the thoughts are useless, and only prolong the inevitable.

Sighing, he smooths out the parchment and gets to work. 

Charms, he finds, is dreadfully boring without Sirius making jokes about it. There are a few moments when he thinks of something himself, and almost opens his mouth to tell Sirius, but then he looks over and—right. Napping. 

James hadn’t realized people his age take naps, honestly. His parents have always enjoyed them, but his parents are _old_. And yes, he used to take them, but that was when he was a baby. For some reason, he thought eleven year olds were too big—and not, at the same time—for naps. But Sirius is possibly the coolest person James has ever met, and if he’s taking one… hmm.

In any case, he’s always been told to keep quiet while someone sleeps, and so, despite the excitable delight that’s been keeping him loud and happy this past week, he makes himself settle down. Much of the next hour is spent mumbling under his breath, doing work until something distracts him, then pulling himself back. It’ll be fun, he thinks, to help Sirius finish this after dinner. He imagines gloating, just a bit, about how he’s already done, and it’s incentive enough to focus.

He loses track of time, the room warm and silent except for the sound of Sirius’ breathing—already a comfort, and how weird is it that he’s gotten so used to not being alone in such a short amount of time? He always was before, no siblings to keep him company—and the quill scratching against the parchment. It’s only when he hears footsteps coming up that he blinks and looks around, realizing the sun has started to go down.

Remus sticks his head into the room, and though he always looks a little skittish, he doesn’t now. “Are you two going to come to dinner or not?”

James shakes his head, trying to clear it, then nods because he’s actually quite hungry. Shuffling the papers off his lap, he hops out of bed and stretches. “Gotta wake Sirius, then we can go.”

It feels—weird. To talk. Like maybe he’s being too loud, even though Remus is across the room and Sirius has to get up anyway. Which is dumb, he thinks, and probably the Charms work is to blame.

“Well, hurry up, I’m starving,” Remus whines, and James takes the opportunity to pounce onto his friend. All in the name of swiftness, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version here.](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/621223181592756224/another-practice-prompt-w-whateverrrrwhatever)


End file.
